


Miraculous Possibility

by BastetTheWritingCat



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU Yeah AUgust (Miraculous Ladybug), Crossover on chapter 3, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, adashi, voltron crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-23 19:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15613449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BastetTheWritingCat/pseuds/BastetTheWritingCat
Summary: A collection of drabbles to celebrate August with a different Miraculous AU for each day.





	1. Day 1 to 5

**Soulmate**

_A world where whenever you go to sleep you share your dreams with your soulmate_

“I don’t want to wake up” Soft light was coming through the window, giving the room a soft look. The bed was warm and the pillows soft. Her body felt heavy and her eyes were only half open.

“I don’t want to either starlight.” She could feel his arms slide around her waist pulling her closer, his voice heavy with sleep. “Today is a school day, my alarm is gonna ring soon.”

“Mine too. I start on a new school today, maybe I will meet you there?” She felt so content here, in his arms, just enjoying each other’s presence. She started tracing the smudges of paint on his fingers, he always had paint or ink on them in their dreams and she was always using her old Majestia T-shirt.

“Maybe” A last squeeze, a soft kiss on her head and the weight of him was gone from the bed. He had woken up. Neither would be able to remember how the other look or much about their dream but their names. Still, Alya knew that somehow that would be enough.

“See you later Nath, I have a feeling today will be the day.”

 

 

**College**

_Semester is barely starting but love is already around the corner_

Marinette opened the window of her new dorm room and took a deep breath. She was starting her first semester next week and could not be more excited. Just yesterday she had finished moving with Alya’s help. She was a little sad

“Hello? This is room 306, right? I’m Lila, I think I was assigned to this room?”.

Marinette felt her brain freeze. The girl in front of her was  _gorgeous_. Her eyes were the loveliest shade of green and was that an accent? Realizing she was staring and still hadn’t answer her question she stuttered a reply.

“Yes, beautiful this is the assignment 306… I mean! Room 306! Oh my… I didn’t mean to call you that. No, wait! I mean, you are beautiful, gorgeous! I just… hehehe” Marinette averted her eyes and scratched her cheek. She was sure she had never felt more embarrass in her life. Still, she knew it was worth it when she turned to look at the other girl again and noticed her cheeks were tinted pink and a small smile was forming on her lips.

“You are gorgeous too stranger” Yes, definitely worth it.

 

 

**Single Parent**

_No one told Luka before that raising a child was gonna be this hard_

One, two, three, four, five, six, seven. “Uh… that’s not right”. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven. He had an extra kid. Every Saturday afternoon for the last four weeks he had been teaching a small art class for children. None of them were doing Picassos just yet but the enthusiasm and excitement they showed on every class made Nathanael’s heart melt. Problem was his class consisted of only six children, not seven.

 Spotting the extra one was quick. A small girl wearing pigtails and a pink overall, with blue eyes and a missing tooth. He was about to approach her when he saw a man running towards them, he looked like he hadn’t slept in days. His clothes were wrinkle and he was carrying a baby bag on his shoulder

 "Camille! Camille what are you doing there?! I told you not to move from the sandbox". The little girl was starting to tear up so before the crying started he moved to the man and putting a hand on his shoulder to call his attention he addressed him.

 "It’s ok. She was really well behaved and is having fun. You found her so there is no need to get upset right?“ Nathaniel then turned to the girl. "Would you like to keep painting? I can give you crayons and paper if you want?”

 She quickly agreed and started painting. One crisis averted he focused his attention on the other man instead. A quick introduction later he had a name and a story. Luka was a single parent still trying to find his way around raising a child all by himself. Checking first that all the children were behaving and that no one was eating the art supplies again he moved quickly to retrieve his bag and made his way back to Luka.

 "Classes a free and Camille seems to enjoy it so you can bring her anytime! And… I know this is sudden and we just met but…“ Awkwardly he opened his backpack and hastily look for a card, couple minutes later he extended the presentation card to the stress father before him. "I work with kids every day. Maybe… maybe we can meet up for coffee and I can give you some tips?"  

Luka blink a couple times at the offer and slowly reached out for the card. Many things were not right after his wife dead, but maybe they could start to be again.

 

 

**Enemy**

_Rivals can help you grow too_

  _"...and here comes Lila Rossi skating to Moonlight Densetsu for the first time this season!” **  
**_

The name of the song made her pause but it wasn’t until she saw Lila take off the jumper she was wearing and the music started playing that she got over her surprise, the “cool” and “stoic” Lila Rossi was skating to a children’s show song.  She was even wearing an outfit that resemble that of Sailor Venus. The routine was really different from what everyone was expecting after her last season performance.

_“Triple axel, double toe, perfectly executed!”_

Today  the jumps, the choreography, the transitions, the spins, all was integrated in intricate patterns that blended perfectly and looked beautiful and graceful. It was the opposite of her usual sharp and energetic routines but it worked perfectly for her. After losing the gold and scoring last place on the winter olympics last year she had really grown as a skater.

_“… and that’s an 80.05! Not bad for her first performance of the season and..”_

The voice of the commentators got lost on the cheering from the public, with that performance Lila had landed herself on the first place, but Marinette was confident on her routine and that score only made her want to do better herself.

_“… and now we have Marinette Dupain-Cheng with the song Miraculous, this song…”_

 

 

**Laundromat**

_Doing laundry can be fun with friends_

 There were bubbles everywhere. The whole room was filled to the brim with soap thanks to a combination of a malfunctioning machine plus too much soap. **  
**

Tired and with nothing much to do both had dozed off and none had realize the problem until it was too late and ended up watching bewildered how the foam filled the room. Looking at each other they started laughing until they were both red in the face. Having calm down first Marinette reach for her phone to call the building manager…. then Adrien had grabbed some foam and throw it at her face. Everything escalated from there.

“You look ridiculous, you know?” Marinette hair was down and looked shiny from the soap, her clothes were damp and her shoes had long since been discarded.

“Ridiculous she says? I think dashing describes me better!” Truth was, Adrien didn’t looked any better, his hair and clothes were damp too and he felt sticky thanks to the soap.   

Laughing again Marinette bumped his shoulder and turn to look at all the foam. “This is a mess”.

Adrien bumped her back. “A fun mess”.

Marinette giggled. “Can’t deny that.” She looked at him again and smiled. “Thank you Adrien. I really needed to have some fun. Finals have been killing me”

He returned the smile. “Anytime Marinette. Anytime.”


	2. Day 6 to 10

**Hogwarts**

_We’re like our emblem, the snake: sleek, powerful, and frequently misunderstood. - Gemma Farley, Pottermore._

 

 

Lila was uncertain. Every comment she had heard so far about Slytherin seem to be on the negative side. No one seem too fond of the house of snakes. She was a half blood and her mother had gone to Ilvermorny and most of her friends had gone or were on their way to Beauxbatons or Durmstrang so she had no previous knowledge to fall into. She tried not to think much about it during dinner and was pleasantly surprise by the warm welcome one of the older students gave her. His name was Luka and his sister was sorted into Ravenclaw. He was quick to dispel most of her fears. **  
**

“If they are really your friends they won’t mind. Just like my family doesn’t.”

After dinner they had been lead to the dormitories, knowing hers was on the dungeons was a bit disappointing but once she entered she felt just at home. The common room was decorated in emerald green and silver, with big windows with a view into the depths of the Hogwarts lake. A couple sirens were dancing along the windows but left after a brief hello.

After they left all first years were called to the center of the room for a brief welcoming. They were handed cups of hot chocolate and motioned to sit next the big fireplace near the center of the room. Once everyone was settle the head boy, Jalil Kubdel addressed them and all her remaining doubts were put to rest.  

“Welcome hatchlings to Slytherin House! First thing first, there are things you should know about Slytherin and some you should forget as Farley used to said. That thing about us being a Dark and Evil house? Complete rubbish. Yes, we have produced dark wizards as much as the other houses and many of our students tend to be from old magic but plenty of us are Muggle borns or have at least one Muggle parent. Throw those prejudices and preconceptions away and focus on what Slytherin really stands for! Slytherins respect and protect each other. In us lay the seeds of greatness. We were chosen because we all have great ambitions and the potential to make them a reality. We are strong leaders, proud, smart, ambitious and cunning. Don’t let the expectations of others define you, wear that green and silver proudly and show the world what you are really made of!”

Jalil had paused after that and with a proud smile had briefly show them around the common room, dormitories and introduced the house ghost. 

Slytherin didn’t seem so bad after all.

 

**Famous**

_The times Nath had picture himself as a famous creator he never quite imagined like this._

 

 _“Yeeeet!”_ **  
**

“Why are you playing that video again?” Nath frowned as he heard his own voice coming from Alix phone, where the vine she had uploaded two days before was playing.

“Because if funny!” She answer before hitting play again.

Groaning he put his bag next to Alix’s and sat next to her. “I can’t believe it became that popular. I signed an autograph today Alix. An autograph! It’s madness and I will never get over it!” Hi put emphasis to his statement by hiding his face with his hands and slouching on the chair.

Alix only stared at him for a second before grinning. “Wanna record another one?”

He turned towards her and parted his fingers slightly, just enough for one of his eyes to be visible. “… Maybe.”

 

**Kwami Swap**

_No one told them they could not know each other’s identities until after the reveal._

 

They were sitting in a secluded corner of the park, half an hour after the stelar appearance of Stoneheart and Papillon. Their kwamis were taking a nap on their bags.  “I can’t believe we did that. In spandex. We totally need to do some parkour.”  Luka was examininghis ring and Nath was panicking, walking from one end of the bench to another, hands messing his hair.

“You know what I can’t believe?” Luka look up from his ring and lifted and eyebrow at him, encouraging him to continue. Nath stopped right in front of him and threw his hands up in the air. “That we got this for less than an hour and we already screw up by revealing our identities to each other!”

“Relax man. You gonna get an ulcer. It was an accident, plus floating kitty never said we shouldn’t know who the other is.”

“But…” At this Luka stand up from the bench and put a hand on his shoulder and gave him a warm smile.

“No buts. We did great today, a little sloopy I must admit, but great. We took down the baddies and declared war on a villian mastermind, all in a good day of work. Mistakes were made yes, but just like today I know that we will make this work  _Scarlet Beetle_. Papillon has nothing on us. Now, what do you say about getting the little ones some snacks plus some ice cream for ourselves?”

Nath at smiled at Luka’s words. As long as he had Luka watching his back like today he had nothing to worry about. “I think that sounds good  _Panther_.” 

 

**Summer Camp**

_A perfect place for love to blossom_

 

_He kissed her._

Maybe it was because of the sound of her laughter when she saw him completely drench. He had missed step and fallen into the lake.

Maybe it was because she tried to help him. Hand extended and a smile on her face. Kindness was a good look on her.

Maybe it was because of the way her clothes clung to her form and the water dripped from her skin. He had pulled her into the water with him when she tried helping him get out of there.

Maybe it was because instead of getting angry she had playfully sent some water his way and they had ended up playing in the water until sunset.

Maybe it was because he had never seen her so truthfully happy. Smiling? Yes, plenty of times, but never so genuinely.

Maybe it was because the way the sunset looked in her eyes or how soft her hair felt when he had pushed a lock of her hair behind her ear.

Maybe it was all of the above… or not. Luka would never be sure of the reason behind that first kiss but he sure as hell knew the reason behind all the ones that followed. He fell in love with Lila Rossi that day, and it only took one kiss.

 

**Secret Agent**

_Life as a spy for Kagami can be both boring and predictable. Until she meets Luka, that is._

 

Kagami sweept her gaze through the dance floor, bored beyond belief. Recognition missions were always a hassle. Too much wait and not enough do. She had already resigned herself to a night of boredom when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Would you care for a dance?"  She was suppose to lay low and dont draw attention to herself but before she knew it she was in the dance floor. Later she would scold herself, despite her experience he had her with just one glance.

One, two, three. A spin. His left hand barely touching her hip and the right one high up in the air, her hands on his shoulders. No space between them.

One, two, three. She was up in the air, his hands firmly on her hips supporting her.

One, two, three. He was behind her, lips gracing her ear. "Name is Luka". They were spinning again.

One, two, three. Her right leg was wrapped around his waist, left one extended and her arm were around him. He was hugging her softly but firmly enough to not let her fall.

One, two, three. Spin, spin, spin. No space between them. "Kagami"

One, two, three. A pose and the end of the song.

He left go of here and bowed slightly. "It was a pleasure Kagami". And then he was gone, as fast as he had come. Kagami felt light headed but decided to pay him no mind. Important or not, he was not her target for tonight. Grabbing a glass of champagne from a passing waiter she resume her old post near the stairs. Later she would find out he had planted a bug on her and that he was the whole reason that night operation had failed.


	3. Day 11 to 15

**Mermaids**

_Marinette is not sure how men at sea could get this one so wrong or a world where mermaids are tiny._

 Mermaids were tiny. Marinette couldn't get over the fact that mermaids were small enough to fit in her hand. They also liked cookies and cheese apparently.

 

“The cookies were amazing little one!” And wasn’t it ironic, that the little ladybug theme mermaid keep calling her little one when she was so small herself.

 

“Tha-thanks… would you like another one?” Tikki, if Marinette remember correctly, nodded enthusiastically and swam a little closer to get another cookie.

 

“And cheese! We need more cheese too!”

 

“Of course. More cheese.” She gave both of them their treats and watched them eat with a smile on her face. Tikki and Plagg were not was your typical fairy tail mermaids but no one could deny they were cute.

 

“Will you come and meet us again tomorrow?” Both were looking at her with the most adorable expression.

 

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world”

 

 

**Royalty**

_Time can change one’s outlook in life, Lila is no exception to the rule_

Lila doesn’t think there is much she likes or wants about royalty. Sure, the money, jewels and expensive gifts could be nice but as the daughter of diplomats she has had that all her life.

 

The opportunity to travel seem nice too but she had already seen half the world by the age of 15 and the thought of settling down sounds more appealing.

 

Fame was something that came with it too, everywhere you go a paparazzi is sure to follow but after the whole Ladybug fiasco being famous sounds like a drag and not fun at all.

 

There are downsides to being royalty too, like the countless etiquette lessons and expectations. Lila has had enough of that for at least four lifetimes. In several languages too.

 

Worst of all though is the fakeness of most of the people that surrounds you. Is like a game she is tired of playing.

 

And so when her dads political and humanitarian career landed her an opportunity to marry Crown Prince Ali of the Achu Kingdom, Lila kissed both dads on the cheek, told them she loved them, packed her bags and moved to a different continent. She started working as a florist after two weeks. A year later, she received a thank you letter from Ali himself, watched her pursue what she really wanted and not what was expected of her had inspired him to not only change majors in college but to pursue the girl he was actually in love with. A wedding invitation came next year.

 

 

 

**Fake dating**

_Kagami is still in denial, Luka on the other hand..._

 After almost a year of going against each other mission after mission odd circumstances had them working together for the first time.  
  
"Are you sure the target is here?" Kagami said eyeing the banner for _"Fairytale Weddings Festival"_  
  
Luka finished parking the car and got off, walking around to open the door for her. "Of course! One of her "friends" is getting married, she is gonna be maid of honor and they agreed to be here today.... are you concern you wont pull it of?"  
  
"Not at all Couffaine." With a frown on her face she answered before getting of the car and closing the door.  
  
Luka smiled at her and offered her his arm. "Shall we then?"  
  
Kagami looked at him briefly and without saying anything took his arm and tried to ignored the warm feeling his smile always made appear inside her chest.

 

 

**Reincarnation**

_Sometimes you get to be a superhero in spandex and sometimes you get to pilot giant kitty robots_

 In retrospective Adam doesn’t really fault Shiro for leaving. There are some things in life that just _call you_ and space seems to be one of those things for Takashi.

 

It is one of the reasons he loves cats so much. He still dreams of jumping off of rooftops, tight leather suits and a bell on his collar.

 

He has never tell Takashi, he doesnt think he remembers anyways but on the days he dreams, Adam is extra punny and kisses Takashi’s hand at least twice through the day.

 

So when Takashi comes back missing an arm and starts to organize a rebellion, leading and _piloting_ giant robots Adam just hugs him at the end of the day and whispers in his ear _pound it._

 

 

**Life Swap**

_Princess Marinette of the Achu Kingdom has two passions: fashion and bees_

Princess Marinette of the Achu Kingdom is in love with Paris. Fashion has always been her passion and when the opportunity to come to the world’s capital of fashion she didn’t think twice about it.

 

She reconsidered when an akuma kidnapped her but didn’t hesitate to help when Ladybug and Chat Noir asked and was quick to lead to safely tho old man who had gotten caught in the crossfire to safety. Next morning she found a strange hexagonal box inside her purse. She fell in love with the little one inside right away. Bees had always been Marinette second passion afterall.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! Each drabble from this fic will be filling a prompt from the AU Yeah AUgust calendar of 2018! If you wish to read more awesome AU's you can look for @auyeahaugust on tumblr!


End file.
